darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Council of Blood
All geeks Darthipedians are invited to attend the occasional Darthipedia "Council of Blood." Next meeting Has not yet been scheduled. How to join the meeting IRC: irc.shoutwiki.com #darthipedia For a list of clients, see Darthipedia:IRC. Our IRC host provides web access to our IRC channel here. (Hint: You only get 16 characters in your IRC nickname.) Agenda Featured Article I propose we change 2 things, update the FA on the main page every 2 weeks and remove the Sith or related to Sith requirement. This will give authors more freedom and hopefully we'll get more featured articles out of it with a higher refresh rate. The current requirements are: An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and easy to read. #…be at least 600 words long. #…have at least one (preferably funny) relevant picture. #…have properly sourced pictures where applicable. #…be related to Sith. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. #…have a funny intro worthy of the main page. The only thing we'd have to do is strike rule #5 and change the FS queue. I'm not against or in favor of changing the Featured Sith name since we can work that out if we ever get to that or see fit. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Instead of a new featured article how about a random FA template on the main page much like Template:Random AOE? who also likes that idea. Project: De-Fanonfication Geeky proposed this a few months ago and I think we should put more focus on this. Maybe we should go in to more detail on this project. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 01:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I agree. I've actually made some articles like this, such as Sull and Dan Eardornn. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 18:00, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Darthipedia B-Day Are we going to celebrate it? And if so, what will we do?-MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass :Thats in 3 days so a COB item is probably wasted on this. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Wiki Becoming a featured wiki would also up our popularity. I'm not quite sure how to do it but I'm sure others do. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 01:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I think thats not possible at this time since we choose to not meet certain requirements such as: * The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should also be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism. **We choose to protect our mainpage as prevention against vandalism. The first thing people see when they open up the darth should be the main page as it is supposed to be. * The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. **I don't think it's in our best interest to put rollback/admin/bc nominations on hold just so we can be featured. * The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines. **If we want to have a sitenotice of 3 or 4 lines we'll damn well have it. * The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) **Now this to mee looks like blackmail You will accept the crappy features we give you or you won't be featured wikia!. We don't want the automatic welcome thingy for perfectly good reasons discussed many times already. There are better ways to promote our site within and outside Wikia. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Meh, there's no reason we can't try for it anyway. As far as I can tell, those are just suggestions from Wikia you just listed, not rules. — 'SG ' 'needed' 18:51, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Replacing the Gonk Crusades...For now What was once a very popular web comic on this site has become an empty space on our main page. I think we should replace it (For now) until the return of the almight G*nk. Suggestions and/or volunteers should be discussed. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 01:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Several things are currently being worked upon to replace TGC. Those working on it are invited to elaborate on this during the COB or whenever they choose. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Per Madclaw. As far as I know, we've got a four or five webcomics planned for the future. — SG ''' ''needed'' 18:51, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I have a dastardly plan for this, but it won't be a webcomic. You'll just have to wait and see. '''The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 20:21, September 2, 2009 (UTC) QDB I think it should be considered to let more people have access to the qoute database. i.e. Established Users. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 12:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) The QDB is hosted on a private domain by . As you can read from the above entry Pinky and Jack can promote people to QDB admins. Since the domain is owned by Pinky it's ultimatly his call. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 16:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I am so there I am so not there Comments Meeting transcripts #November 3, 2007 (Summary | TXT | PDF) #December 29, 2007 (Summary | TXT) #March 22, 2008 (Summary | TXT | PDF) #June 28, 2008 (Summary | TXT | PDF) #December 20, 2008 (Summary | TXT | PDF) #April 4, 2009 (summary | TXT) #September 5,2009 (Summary | TXT)